Blog użytkownika:MMichael/Magazyn:Ha! Ha! Czyli nie bardzo zabawne zdanie MMichael'a.-01
Ludzie! Zaczynamy! Pora na to już! Jak myślisz? Co będzie w tym magazynie? Pomyśl! Zobacz że w każdym zdaniu jest "!","?" xD! Ależ jest to głupie xD ! Ha! Ha! Czyli nie bardzo zabawne zdanie MMichael'a Spis Treści: *Słowa od autora. Wprowadzenie.? **Ha, Ha, więc płacz nad swoją fikcją!? ''-str.4-5-'' ***Co mi tutaj mówi?? ''-str.6-'' ****Jajko na patelni -''str.7-8-'' *****Jak tam z resztą magazynu? ''-str.9-'' Magazyn ma tylko 9 stron. 2 str. Słowa od autora. Wprowadzenie. Witam was serdecznie! Oto ja! MMichael. Poprowadzę ten oto magazyn? Pytacie dlaczego? Prosta sprawa. Mam dużo czasu wolnego odkąd skończyłem oglądać kilka seriali.. Więc dlatego Magazyn: Ha! Ha! Czyli nie bardzo zabawne zdanie MMichael'a będzie miało niezbyt płynne wydawanie. Raz będzie po tygodniu a raz po 2 , nawet po mięsiącu mogą być ._.. Muszę powiedzieć że nie wiem czy każdy jest zadowolony że takie coś piszę ale dobrze. Kto nie jest niech napiszę w komentarzu. I tak połowa piszę takie coś xD. Całość jest w formie takiej że ma zapiski na strony. Żeby było ciekawiej xD. Możecie więc wyszukać choć to nie jest konieczne bo i tak trzeba samemu to znaleźć. Więc żeby nie przedłużać. Proszę o wyrozumiałość i uważność ;). - MMichael 3 str. Ha, Ha, więc płacz nad swoją fikcją! Oto pierwszy dział który jest nowy. W tym oto dziale będę oceniał fikcję! Tak! Ponieważ to pierwszy numer tego magazynu to postanowiłem zrecenzjować aż 3 fikcje. Recenzje nie będą srogie i liczę że autorzy ich się ucieczą. Jako pierwsza pod moją gilotynę idzie.... Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę! Fikcja ta należy do naszej kochanej użytkowniczki, Lady Dreamy! Był to jej gorący debiut. Trochę o niej. 13 zawodników przypływa na radioaktywną wyspę by walczyć o milion. 14 odcinków i 1 specjalny. Więc zacznijmy może od stylu pisania i długości odcinków. Styl pisania jest bardzo dobry, naprawdę. Długość odcinków superowa. Ani za długa ani za krótka. Super było ją czytać.. Fabuła? Fantastyczna, choć nie wiem czy para Dakota x Scott jest fajna. Nie przypada mi do gustu. Ustalenie kolejności eliminacji? Moim zdaniem Jest bardzo dobra choć sam był Dawn na 9 miejscu nie zostawił, jednakże jej wspaniały atak na wyspę mi wrażenia z nią dopełnił. Więc ogólnie bardzo dobra fabuła. Dla mnie jednak porzucenie tych postaci nie jest dobre choć autorka radzi sobie tak samo z nimi jak ze starymi. Brakuje mi jednak tego, no tego, uuuu.. nie umiem się wyslowić. Jest to jedna z własnych wersji orginalnych sezonów TP co mnie bardzo cieszy ;). Moja ocena to 9,5/10.. Liczę że następna fikcja będzie równie wspaniała :D. Nr.2 to fikcja... ForeveraNTM! Stars vs. Losers! Co tu dużo gadać. Każdy powinien to znać. Fikcja ta jest wielkim zakończeniem cyklu I. Pojawiły w niej się orginalne jak i autora postacie. Fabuła? Swietna! Długość odcinków? Bardzo dobra. Co mi się nie podobało? Na pewno skrócenie odcinków. Mimo wszystko autor zdąrzył w kilku odcinkach zakończyć fikcję. Pozostają jeszcze 2 odcinki specjalne które jak sam autor zapowiada ostatecznie zakończą wszystkie wątki związane z cyklem. Na prawdę bardzo fajna fikcja! Co jeszcze? Ustalenie eliminacji? Całkiem dobre choć sam bym Noah mimo że go lubię nie wybrał do 4 najlepszych choć, to tylko moje zdanie. Wszystko inne okej no może poza tym że Sadie odpadła tak szybko, myślałem że może więcej będzie w tej serii tak jak Katie ale tu zawód. No cóż. Widz nie mógł się oderwać od akcji. Na początkach odcinków pojawiała się Beth która dodawała lekkiego ale lekkiego humoru moim zdaniem. Ocena to 9/10! Gratulacje! 4 str. No i ostatnia fikcja która zostanie zrecenzjonowana to...? '' ''To na pewno Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki autorstwa Rafixa2804! Fikcja ta to kontynuacja Zemsty Wyspy. Widzimy wspaniałe stare postacie w fajnym wydaniu!? Może zacznijmy od fabuły, ciekawa choć nie byłem zbytnio zadowolony z ponownego rozstania Courtney z Duncanem. A odcinki? Niestety, początkowe nie były za długie, autor dopiero bodajże w połowie zwiększył ich długość, to chyba jedyny minus? Prawie że dopasowane do mojego gustu miejsca, na pewno niesamowite wrażenia w czytaniu tej fikcji. A co z specjałem? To fikcja gdzie autor po napisaniu zdecydował na napisanie 2 specjałów, prequel i sequel tej fikcji. Bardzo się jednak z tego cieszę. Dowiemy się jak zaczęła się ta niesamowita akcja. Co do specjału /sequel/ ? nie mam zdania. Liczę że będzie świetny. Moja ocenia? 8/10 za te odcinki autorze :P. '' Była to recenzja 3 fikcji. Dziękuje. ''5 str. Co mi tutaj mówi? Dział jest przesunięty na inny termin ._. Muszę jeszcze go dopracować xD. Jeśli masz fajny pomysł na ten dział napisz na adres: Napewnotoniejestemail@amroży.hwdp 6 str. Jajko na patelni Witajcie w kolejnym nowym dziale! Tutaj zajmiemy się światem poza fikcją! Zaczynamy! Może zacznijmy od telewizji. Co mnie najbardziej dziwi? Ta p*jebana reklama Media Markt : Obniżki na koniec świata! Ciekawe jaki debil i to jeszcze jakby miałbybyć koniec świata poleciał by po telewizor! Prędzej bym już poleciał do Awans, Saturn lub Media Expert niż do Media Marktu bo jakoś ich poprzedni slogan był dziwny " Nie dla idiotów". Ciekawe jak traktują takiego idiote jak wejdzie O.o. Pewnie to tylko slogan na to by głupcy siebie dowartościowywali ,wchodzili do sklepu a oni im golarkę lub telefon stacjonarny chcą wcisnąć za 2000 bo powiedzą że najnowszy model. Plus i Oba ma. Oba ma w Baracku! A to piosenka z limitami TT-TT. Skasowała mi mózg i auto mojego sąsiada bo sobie z kasety to puszczał. Hanka! Co? Pudło! Najśmieszniejsza śmierć wrzechczasów! Jak zapytali ankieterzy turystów pytaniem :. Co jest takiego śmiesznego w Polsce? : To 1/10 odpowiedział że śmierć Hanki Mostowiak! Ciekawe kto postawił te kartony na drodze. Pewnie jakiś debil odpakowując sprzęty z Media Markt postawił je koło drogi. Gdzieś w Polsce w Województwie Małopolskim licealiści postawili przy drodze znak : Uwaga! Kartony! : Zasłaniając fotoradar choć to dobrze bo przynajmniej straż nie zarabiała na kierowcach. W całej Polsce mówią że straż wciąż ustawia te fotoradary a co 2 przejeżdżający ma mandacik. Chętnie bym policjantowi strzelił sweet focie z fotoradaru! 7 str. Oto opis wesołego obrazka zbudowanego z 4 ofiar.? < Na plaży w słońcu tańczy Beatka a przy niej przy stole je Mięsnego Jeża i śpiewa Henio. Na podeście z parasolką chodzi Vampir Mikołaj bo chowa się przed słońcem a w wodzie wraz z szampanem siedzi Dariusz> Domyślacie się o co chodzi? xD. Jasne że Trudne Sprawy, Pamiętniki z Wakacji i Ukryta Prawda! Niektórzy uważają to za fajne jednak już mnie te postacie wkurzają. Część już dawno nie występuje ale znów powraca np. Siedzę sobie na FB a tu mi kilka wiadomości przychodzi żebym polajkował kilka zdjęć tych oto osób! Paranoi dostali! Może i śmieszą ale bardziej wolę jak ludzie i hejcią xD. Co jeszcze ? Ooo! Wspomnę o śmierci Ryśka. Słyszeliście kiedyś o tym że ? złodziej przychodzi do szpitala, jeszcze zamaskowany i kradnie a taki pan jak Rysiek go próbuje łapać, niestety potknął się o nogę łóżka i walnął głową o podłogę. W moim bynajmniej szpitalu prawie w każdym końcie jest monitoring a pielęgniarki takie jak Rambo w spódnicach xD. Dziękuje za uwagę! Było to Jajko na Patelni! xD.? 8 str. Jak tam z resztą magazynu? Magazyn według mnie jest super! - Niezależny ekspert. Warty przeczytania - Jakiś żul zza domu. Wy na prawdę to czytacie?! K*rwa! Krzyż pilnujcie! Bo wam zabiorą nawet jak jest w waszym domu! - Niezależny Moher. Acabo de leer los panqueques! - Turysta z Hiszpanii. Dotarliśmy prawie do końca naszego magazynu! Pewnie się zastanawiacie co to za dział? To dział informacyjny.. Tutaj możecie zapowiadać co chcecie. Zadawać pytania itd. Wystarczy tylko złapać autora na chat'cie i na pw. napisać: "Jak tam z resztą magazynu?" - (Pytanie/Ogłoszenie) -? Treść.. . W następnym numerze zostanie on opublikowany. - MMichael 9 str. Dziękuje serdecznie za przeczytanie! ;D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach